And Action!
by LoneGypsy
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are budding actors on the same show who have just been promoted to series regulars as a result of their new on screen relationship. This leads to them working long hours together and blurring the line between fantasy and reality.
1. Pride

**~PRIDE~**

Spencer tapped her foot anxiously as she skimmed through her copy of the latest episode. Sitting across from her was her husband Toby Cavanaugh who tapped away quickly on his laptop trying to coordinate their schedules for the coming weeks. When she was done reading, she looked up and smiled at him.

"This is good," she raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he smiled. "Lucas could probably use a promotion after that one."

"I'm glad we keep him around," Spencer laughed. Then she gathered her papers together and looked up. "Are you sure they called them in? We've been waiting forever."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Caleb Rivers smiled and took a seat across from them.

"Caleb," Spencer smiled. "Glad we caught you on the way out. We have something to run by you."

"Okay..." he paused.

"We're waiting on Hanna," Toby explained. "I'm sure you've read the latest script. We're making a few changes to the show for this new season that involve the two of you and..."

"Hello!" Hanna cut him off.

"Come in," Spencer waved her inside. "Sit down. We were just discussing the new season."

"Okay," Hanna plopped down next to Caleb.

"So," Toby explained, "I'm sure you both read the latest script and you kind of know where this season is headed. Unfortunately, due to some last minute scheduling conflicts, as Hanna already knows, we are making a few changes which include promoting both of you to season regulars."

"That's awesome!" Hanna gushed.

"Excellent!" Spencer smiled. "Sounds like you're on board."

"Of course!" Hanna laughed. "Girl's gotta work."

"Okay then," Toby replied. "That's the exact answer we wanted to hear. Due to this sudden promotion, we need to make a few adjustments to the promotional material. We've made a few changes to your schedules this week. We're overhauling you tomorrow through Thursday and Friday you'll report to a different location for a photo shoot to incorporate you into this season's advertising."

"Alright," Hanna smirked. "Bring it on."

"Caleb," Spencer turned to him, "you've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I guess I'm still a little in shock. This is awesome! Really."

"Good," Spencer smiled.

Toby handed them each a new copy of their schedule in addition to the call sheet for Saturday's photo shoot. Hanna grabbed the papers and folded them before shoving them in her bag.

"Well, you're dismissed," Spencer announced.

"Thanks again," Hanna smiled.

She got up and headed into the hallway. Then she pulled out her phone and dialed her boyfriend Sean.

"Hey," he picked up after the first ring.

"Sean!" she said exasperated. "I had to stay late to meet with the producers. Are you still here? I don't have my car."

"Sorry," he told her. "I left after lunch to meet with my agent. Can you get a rice with someone else?"

"Everyone's left for the day," she told him.

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll leave in a minute."

"Thanks," Hanna said hanging up.

She took a seat in a spare chair in the hallway as she waited for Sean to return.

"Hey there," Caleb strolled by. "It's late. You're sticking around?"

"I got a ride with Sean this morning," she explained. "I'm just waiting for him to come pick me up."

"He doesn't have to do that," Caleb offered. "I can give you a ride."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm all the way in Hollywood."

"It's fine," he replied. "I have to run an errand over there anyway."

"It's almost midnight," she reminded him.

"Just come," he said leading her to the parking structure.

A few minutes later she was seated in the passenger side of his sedan. Caleb started the ignition and headed out of the backlot. Hanna gave him directions and Caleb steered them toward her home.

"So," he tried to fill the silence, "we're uh..."

"I guess you're my new boyfriend," she smirked.

"I guess so," he laughed.

"Did you read the notes for the shoot on Friday?" she asked.

"The implied nudity?" he rolled his eyes. "Doesn't really shock me anymore."

"Oh right," Hanna laughed. "I forgot you're used to being on cable."

"Pays the bills, doesn't it?" he said. "Besides you've done it too."

"Implied," she reminded him. "I'm not putting it all out there."

"Oh and I am?" he was hardly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that," she replied. "Just that, you know, I've seen what's under...all that."

"I guess we're even then," he said as they pulled in front of her house.

"On that note," she smirked. "Thanks for the ride."

"You got it," he smiled as she stepped out. "See you tomorrow."

Hanna gave him one last wave before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

**And here it is! The final story you guys voted for. Once again, ten reviews to read the next chapter :)**


	2. Wrath

**~ WRATH ~**

Hanna stepped out of the shower and placed dried her feet on the bath mat. Then she pulled her hair out of the bun nestled on top of her head and shook out her blonde tresses. Then she dried off and slipped into a silk robe. She tiptoed into the kitchen and started the coffee maker when she felt a strong hand slide around her waist.

"Good morning," Sean whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she smiled. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm not called until after lunch," he explained. "Your shoot with Caleb threw off everyone's schedules."

"Wow, thanks," she scoffed.

"No, it's awesome," he kissed her neck. "I get to spend some extra time with you."

"Not that much time," she smiled hopping on the counter as her coffee finished brewing. "My call time is in an hour."

"Don't tease me like this," Sean smirked.

"Babe," Hanna delicately pushed him away. "I have to get ready."

"For what?" he asked as she disappeared into the closet. "Isn't that why they hire makeup and wardrobe?"

"You don't understand," Hanna replied.

She grabbed a pair of loose yoga pants and a cotton sweatshirt. Implied nudity means no undergarments, something she knew Sean would not be pleased with. She slid her feet into some sheepskin boots and then picked up her purse.

"Hey," Sean said as she stepped out the door. "Are you wearing a bra?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Save some of that for when I get home," he winked.

"Deal," she smiled. "Lock up when you leave?"

"Yeah okay," he replied as she slipped out.

Hanna hopped into her sleek charcoal sedan and headed to the sprawling mansion on Rexford where the shoot was to take place. She pulled into the winding driveway and hopped up the steps to the front door. She tiptoed inside and found a dozen people running around carrying lights and pushing garment racks.

"Hanna!" Caleb smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," she hugged him. "You're early."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm used to being up at five and I ran out of ways to kill time. I figured they'd get me through hair and makeup quickly and then devote all their time to you."

"Good thinking," she replied.

She was whisked away through hair and makeup while Caleb finished getting fitted for a suit. As the beauty team fluffed up her curls and gave her a dramatic vampy look, she caught sight of Caleb strolling shirtless onto the set to test the lighting. When she was done getting dolled up, the wardrobe department handed her a teal string bikini.

"When you're changed," the wardrobe assistant told her, "head to the tanning tent. Makeup wants to throw a little bronzer on you."

"Just what I needed," Hanna rolled her eyes.

She headed into the changing room and then slipped into the bikini. She took a second to glance at herself in the mirror and her eyes landed on the slight curve of her stomach. For a second she remembered the teenage version of herself who would have shuddered at the thought of a bikini. She commended herself on the progress she had made. Then she put on a proud face and headed toward the tanning tent where she was doused with a healthy layer of bronzer. Then she stepped out and was ushered outside where she and Caleb were propped onto an oversized lounge chair and prodded until they looked graceful enough to be photographed.

"So," Caleb smirked as the photographer reloaded the camera battery, "how was your morning?"

"Oh, you know," she laughed, "didn't expect to be wearing a bikini in forty degree weather but..."

"Okay, no need to be candid," he teased.

"I could use some hot chocolate right about now," she said.

"Now you're talking," he winked.

"Alright," Tyler, the photographer, told them, "you're gonna hate me but we want to get you in the water."

After a barrage of protests, he managed to goad Hanna and Caleb into the freezing pool. It took a bit of convincing but Hanna finally waded into the water and grabbed Caleb's hand. They were in waist high when Tyler maneuvered them to wrap their arms around each other to keep warm and look especially seductive. After a few shots, their goosebumps were starting to grow more noticeable and Tyler still wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Can you do me favor?" he asked. "This time just go for it. We want the full kiss just to see how it looks. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh," Hanna nodded.

"Ready?" Caleb asked tightening his hold on her.

She gave him a weak smile. Then he slid his hand to the small of her back. She pressed her arms to his naked chest and looked up at him. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers and slowly deepened the kiss. Hanna didn't know if it was the cold water or the passionate kiss but something sent a shiver down her spine. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's great!" Tyler said causing them both to instantly pull away. "We almost got it. Can you do it again, though, but this time Hanna, keep your feet flat. We want to establish a good height difference."

"Oh okay," she smiled.

Tyler gave them the go ahead and they tried it again. This time Hanna knew the butterflies in her stomach were not caused by the freezing water temperature. She felt the warmth emanating for Caleb's hands and gravitated toward him, only to catch herself when she moved to her tiptoes again. She felt Caleb' strong hold on her keep her from rising in the water and silently thanked him for looking out for her.

"We got it!" Tyler chimed in drawing them apart once again. "I'm going to review these stills and you two take a break. We'll get set up again in twenty."

An intern ran up to them carrying two robes. Caleb helped her out of the water and then she slipped into the terry cotton.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee," Caleb said heading toward craft services. "Want some?"

"I'll go with you," she followed him.

"So," he asked as he took a sip of the dark roast, "are you warming up to me yet?"

"Is that a pun?" she asked.

"Wasn't meant to be," he laughed realizing the joke. "I just meant, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "We've always been cool. I'm excited to get to shoot more scenes together."

"Are you going to the barbecue this weekend?" he asked.

"Oh!" she racked her head. "I totally forgot about that. I guess we weren't planning on it."

"We?" Caleb asked.

"Sean and I," she explained. "He moved in while they redo his condo so we do everything together now."

"Right," Caleb nodded. "I forgot you two..."

"Yeah," Hanna sighed. "It hasn't been that long. We just moved quickly I guess."

"Hanna!" an intern ran up to her. "Can we get you back in makeup?"

"Sure," Hanna followed her leaving Caleb alone.

* * *

Hanna got home and slammed the door behind her. She dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door and trudged up to her bedroom where she found Sean lying in bed watching a football game.

"Hey," Hanna sighed taking a seat on the bed. "I thought you would still be working."

"They cut my last scene because they were running behind," he explained. "So I got sent home."

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I picked up some wings on the way home."

"Alright," she sighed.

Hanna stood up and ran down to the kitchen. As happy as she was with Sean, sometimes she just needed her own space and she had been so looking forward to coming home and getting a chance to paint her nails and catch up on her cheesy soaps but now Sean was here wiping his greasy fingers on her Egyptian cotton sheets.

She dug through the fridge to try and find something edible before she settled on a box of leftovers from two nights ago. She grabbed a fork and hopped onto a barstool. Then she pulled out her phone and flipped through her various social media until she reached a photo of her and Caleb from the shoot earlier. It was posted on the photographer's page and featured the two of them cuddling for warmth while sipping coffee. Underneath Tyler wrote **Capturing the start of something new**.

Hanna smiled as she stared at the photo until the backlight on her phone turned off to conserve energy. She snapped back to reality and put the phone down to finish her salad. Then she took the empty box and shoved it in the trash before heading back upstairs. She slipped into sweats and crawled under the covers next to Sean.

"Have fun at your shoot today?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "It was long though."

"I know," he laughed. "I thought you would have been home earlier."

"At least I have the weekend," she sighed. "Oh, by the way, there's a barbecue this Sunday for everyone on the show. Do you want to go?"

"Not really," he told her. "There's a game on."

"Come on," she pleaded. "I think it'd be good. Everyone I work with we'll be there. Look at it like a networking opportunity."

"Fine," he leaned back. "Sure."

"You don't have to," she said. "It was just a suggestion."

"What do you want from me?" he asked exasperated. "Do you want to go to the party?"

"I am going," she replied. "I'd like you to accompany but I won't force you to do anything."

"Ugh whatever," he groaned. "I'll go. Maybe I can watch the game there."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled weakly.

She rustled under the covers and turned off the light on her nightstand, then she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Next to her Sean was glued to the game and completely unaware that she had tuned out.

* * *

Hanna wore a taupe tunic dress with a fringed hem over her pink bikini as she cradled a longneck beer in her hand. Next to her a reluctant Sean threw back a beer and stood awkwardly amongst her work colleagues.

"Can you try and enjoy yourself?" she asked. "I didn't force you to come."

"How much longer are you planning on staying?" he asked.

"We only got here twenty minutes ago," she replied. "If you want to leave, go. I'll find a ride back."

"With Caleb?" he asked emitting an icy jealousy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked.

"I saw those pictures from your shoot," he retorted. "You guys are all over each other."

"It's my job," Hanna protested. "It's publicity. Since when are you so jealous?"

"I'm not," Sean seethed. "I just..."

"Hanna!" Spencer interrupted giving her a hug. "Glad you came!"

"Thanks for having us," Hanna smiled.

"I heard great things about the shoot," Spencer told her. "Can't wait to get you guys on set. Tyler said your chemistry was amazing!"

"It sure looked that way," Hanna said politely as she saw Sean slip away out of the corner of her eye.

"So," Spencer smiled. "Who's the boyfriend?"

"Sean?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "He's an actor on the show about Seattle cops."

"I thought I recognized him," Spencer said. "I think he auditioned for the last show I worked on. I feel like I have his headshot in my office somewhere."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Hanna laughed. "He hands them out to pretty much anyone."

"He's cute," Spencer teased. "Wouldn't mind using his headshots as wallpaper."

"I think you're doing okay," Hanna gestured to Toby who was manning the grill.

"He's a sweetheart," Spencer gushed. "I'm a very lucky lady, but don't let him hear that."

"Hear what?" Caleb asked creeping up on them.

"Hey!" Hanna gave him a hug catching a whiff of his musky scent.

"Excuse me," Spencer ran off toward the grill.

"So," he handed her a beer, "I noticed you were running on empty and I accidentally grabbed two."

"Thanks," Hanna cracked it open by wedging her steel bracelet under the cap and took a sip.

"Nice trick," Caleb laughed.

"It works well at parties," Hanna replied.

"I see that," he replied. "I'm impressed."

"I aim to please," she told him. Then she glanced around looking for Sean. "Excuse me, I need to find Sean."

Caleb obliged and Hanna wandered around the yard. When she couldn't find him, she checked the bathroom and heard voices from down the hallway. She followed the sound and found a set of double doors. She pushed them open and revealed a library, but more importantly, her boyfriend taking Jenna Marshall from behind.

"What the fuck!" she breathed.

"Hanna?" Sean hurriedly tried to hide the evidence of his misadventure.

"You know what?" she spat at him. "I'm staying at Emily's tonight. When I get home tomorrow, you best have moved your shit out!"

"Hanna wait!" he protested.

"Fuck off!" she said strutting down the hall as Sean attempted to chase after her with his pants around his ankles.

* * *

**Ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	3. Envy

**~ ENVY ~ **

Hanna laid on the plush bed, her naked body covered by the thin cream sheets. Next to her, Caleb was equally outfitted. She grabbed her sides out of the bedside table and flipped through it before concealing the script once again.

"Ready?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"How are the lights coming?" the AD yelled. "Should we get talent out?"

"Four minutes," the gaffer replied.

"Wanna run lines?" Caleb asked.

"It will just mess me up," she replied. "Unless you want to."

"I'm good," he said. "Rehearsing too much fucks with my head."

"You too!" she laughed. "Meisner?"

"Yupp," he replied.

"Alright," the AD called out. "We are ready. Last looks?"

The makeup team quickly crowded around the two of them and powdered them down. Hanna's lip balm was reapplied and Caleb got a healthy dusting of bronzer on his biceps.

"Okay, roll sound!" the AD continued.

"Speeding," sound team replied.

"Camera?"

"Rolling!"

"Slate!"

"Season two, episode eight," the clapper loader said loudly. "Scene twelve delta, take two. Mark."

He dropped the slate and the director turned to face the video feed.

"And action!"

Hanna turned to face Caleb. He stroked her cheek pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Then he rested his hand on her waist.

"I have to admit," he told her. "I didn't expect to be waking up to the boss's daughter."

"How do you think I feel?" she smirked.

"I mean," he laughed lightly, "I'm not complaining."

Then he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly. Hanna's fingers ran across his chest and she deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to glide across hers.

"And cut," he director called out. "Going again."

"Alright," Hanna laughed."Not bad."

"Is that a compliment?" Caleb asked as the makeup team swooped in again.

"We've got another take," she smirked. "Impress me."

They did the whole routine once again but this time, Caleb didn't hold back. He pressed his entire body toward hers, leaving practically nothing to the imagination.

"That was good," Hanna smiled when they finally called cut.

"Just good?" Caleb asked as they slid into a pair of robes.

"Better than good," she laughed rolling out of the bed and heading toward her dressing room. "Want to run lines for tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said following her inside.

They sat down on her denim couch and grabbed their sides, but before they could begin, Caleb noticed her planner on the table.

"Are you going to the upfronts tonight?" he asked.

"Isn't it required?" she mused.

"I mean, yeah," he sighed, "but you know how it is. Some people think they're too cool for the upfronts."

"Sounds like Sean," Hanna scoffed. "He thinks he's too cool for a paycheck. Maybe he'll change his tune now that he has to pay his own way."

"Trouble in paradise?" Caleb asked.

"You could say that," Hanna replied. "I found out he's been cheating on me."

"Sorry," he sighed. "That's not cool."

"Not so much," she rolled her eyes. "But um...we don't have to talk about it."

"Alright," he laughed. "I can take a hint."

They turned back to their scripts and Hanna managed to steer the conversation away from Sean and his scummy, cheating ways.

* * *

Hanna unlocked her front door and bolted up the stairs. She dropped her bag on the bed and then threw off her clothes. She changed into a slinky black dress and heels, then touched up her makeup before grabbing her bag and heading out once again.

She arrived at the fancy hotel where the event was taking place, handed her keys to the valet, and was ushered inside to be photographed with the cast in front of the step-and-repeat. After she walked the press line, she followed her cast and the rest of the network's big names into the banquet hall for a shmoozing party.

"Hey!" Sean approached her.

"You're the last person I want to see right now," she replied.

"I'm sorry babe," he told her.

"I'm not your babe," she retorted. "You were living in my house and you cheated on me. Why, because I asked you to go to a barbecue?"

"That's not what happened," he pleaded.

"Oh," Hanna said assertively. "So you were sleeping with her before I forced you to go to a barbecue?"

"Can you please just hear me out?" he begged.

"I don't think I can," she retorted.

Hanna looked across the room and found Caleb. His eyes were glued to hers and she suddenly felt embarrassed that he had witnessed this exchange between her and Sean. She couldn't explain it but for some reason, she desperately wanted his approval, almost as much as she wanted to be back at home. She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hanna!" Spencer found her and gave her a hug.

"You look amazing," Hanna told her.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled. "Having fun?''

"Not that much," Hanna replied. "I could use a drink about now."

"Here," Spencer grabbed two glasses of champagne off a floating tray.

"You're a lifesaver," Hanna smiled taking a sip.

"I better go mingle," Spencer explained. "I need to make sure we get another season. Try and do the same if you want a job next year."

"Got it," Hanna smiled.

"Can I get a minute?" Hanna turned around expecting to see a reporter but instead found Jenna Marshall.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I just want to apologize," Jenna said. "I didn't realize you and Sean were together. He told me he was single."

"I don't blame you," Hanna told her gently, "but I also don't want to see you ever again."

"Hanna," Jenna sighed, "we work together!"

"Fuck off," Hanna muttered under the breath as she walked away.

She finished off her flute of champagne and placed it on a table. Then she caught sight of Emily, he trusted friend.

"I need you," Hanna draped her arms around the statuesque brunette.

"Tough night?" Emily handed her another drink.

"You have no idea," Hanna sighed. "I just wish Sean had never come into my life."

As she said the words, she looked up and saw Caleb across the room with a slim brunette dangling on his every word. Then she finally understood. She was maybe, slightly, just a little bit jealous of the woman whose hands were resting on Caleb's thighs. Fuck!

* * *

**Twenty reviews for the next update :)  
**


	4. Sloth

**Without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

**~ SLOTH ~ **

Hanna rolled over in bed and felt the hot morning sun on her forehead. She buried herself deeper under the covers and tried to massage away the pounding champagne-induced headache.

"Fuck," she groaned finally throwing off the covers.

She practically fell out of bed as she stumbled downstairs and grabbed a bottled water from her fridge. She guzzled it down in record time and then tossed the empty bottle in her recycling bin. Hanna flipped on her coffee maker and then tiptoed into the bathroom. She threw off her clothes and stepped under the warm water letting it trickle down her sides.

Last night had been unbearable. She wanted to put this whole mess with Sean behind her and move on with her life but mainlining champagne was probably not the best way to do so. Even she knew that. She tried to piece together the rest of the night until the pads of her fingers got pruney. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before checking on the coffee.

She poured herself a mug with almond milk and then settled onto a bar stool as she sipped her morning coffee. When she was done, she ran back to her bedroom and hung up the towel before throwing on a baggy cotton t-shirt and some denim shorts. Then she grabbed a stack of scripts from her bedside table and settled onto the couch to read through her notes and catch up on the week's television, minus Sean's cop show of course.

Just as she was making herself comfortable, the doorbell rang. She discarded the collated sheets and stood up to answer the door. Then she found herself face to face with Caleb Rivers.

"Hey," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. "Last night?"

Hanna shook her head.

"'You should come by and run lines,'" he said in his best impression of her voice. "'We can pick up where we left off.'"

"I don't sound like that," she laughed.

"Yeah, my impressions could use some work," he smirked.

"Come in," she ushered him inside.

She drew him into the kitchen and offered him a drink. He picked coffee. Smart man.

"So," she mused, "remind me again what happened last night?"

"Feeling a little foggy?" he asked.

"Little would be an understatement," she groaned.

"Too much champagne?" he teased. Hanna nodded.

"So," she hopped onto a bar stool. "Still want to run these lines?"

"Sure," he replied.

They settled onto the couch and he pulled a script out of his back pocket. Then they spent the next hour cold reading their scripts before they ran it a few times with more emotion. Once Hanna felt she had beaten the script to death, she dropped the pages on the ground and leaned back into the cushions.

"You think we got it?" he asked.

"Good enough," she replied. "I don't want to get all wrapped up in the words."

"I get it," he smiled. "I should probably let myself out."

"No stay," she protested. "I was going to order some takeout. Are you interested?"

"I think I can be convinced," he smirked.

Hanna took that as a yes and hopped up to call the delivery service. She put in their order and then plopped back onto the couch. She flipped on the television and found a station playing daytime syndicated sitcoms. They were two episodes in deep when the doorbell rang. Hanna answered it and tipped the delivery man before placing two bags of takeout on the coffee table.

"Smells awesome," Caleb said.

"Thanks," she smirked. "Ordered it myself."

"Nice," he laughed digging through the bag. Then he looked up and caught the beginning of a new episode. "Oh, I've seen this one."

"Yeah," Hanna breathed. "Me too."

"You alright?" he asked her.

"This is how Sean and I met," she replied. "We were guest stars. He was the witty bartender and I played his uptight boss."

"You? Uptight?" he laughed.

"You saw the episode," she reminded him. "How did I do?"

"Acting at it's best," he assured her.

They dug through their paper containers and finished off their food until Caleb turned to her.

"I know you're on the healthy kick," he said, "but you have to try this chicken."

"How can you call it chicken?" she laughed. "It's deep fried and covered in sugar sauce."

"That's why it tastes so good!" he assured her.

"Fine," she obliged.

Caleb grabbed a bite with his fork and fed her a bite. She was skeptical at first but then a smile spread across her face.

"Not bad," she told him. "Still doesn't taste like chicken though."

He laughed and finished off his food. Then Hanna stood up and tossed their empty containers in the trash. Caleb followed her into the kitchen and tried to make himself useful.

"You don't need to do that," she said.

"I can't help it," he replied. "I like to do my part."

"Alright," she took the bait, "how about you take out the trash? The bin is on the right side yard."

"Sure," he smiled.

Caleb grabbed the trash bag and stepped outside. While he was gone, Hanna relined the container and then finished cleaning the kitchen. Caleb returned a few seconds later holding out his gross trash hands.

"Ew!" she squealed. "Get away!"

"What?" he asked getting dangerously close to her. "Something wrong?"

"Wash your hands!" she pleaded.

"Fine," he turned on the faucet and washed his hands. When he was done he threw a handful of water at her. "Better?"

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he smirked.

Hanna cackled and grabbed the water faucet before blasting it on Caleb, completely drenching him in water.

"Marin," he laughed, "you play dirty."

"I'm just trying to help you get clean," she laughed.

"Thank you," he said as he pulled her into a bear hug wiping his damp clothes all over her.

"This is so stupid," she laughed as they stood in her kitchen dripping with water. "Come on, maybe we should find some dry clothes."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I kind of like you this way."

"Caleb," she breathed.

He didn't say anything. He didn't let go. With his free hand, Caleb slid his fingers under her soaked t-shirt. Then he lowered his face to hers, letting his hot breath bounce off her cheek.

"Caleb," she whispered, "what are you..?"

He didn't let her finish before his lips were on hers. She let herself follow her instinct and kissed him back draping her arms around his neck. Then Caleb's hands wandered down her sides and just above her thighs. He hoisted her onto the kitchen counter. Their tongues smashed together as they sloppily removed the other's damp clothing until they were just a mess of limbs.

"Fuck," she laughed as he pinned her against the cold kitchen counter.

"We're just getting started," he smirked tracing the side of her breasts before kissing her bare skin.

"You're a tease," she giggled kicking her legs in the air.

"Princess," he teased, "patience."

She ran her hands through his hair as she awaited his gentle caress. She didn't expect to spend a lazy Saturday afternoon this way but she also didn't hate it. Maybe there was hope for her and Caleb, and even if there wasn't, she could at least enjoy the activities that were happening on her kitchen tile.

* * *

**Ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
Also, I want to make it clear that this story is most definitely NOT about Tyshley. This is totally fictional based on the characters on PLL. Frankly, I didn't know Tyshley was a thing until someone left a review to enlighten me. So please, don't get any ideas. This is fiction!  
**


	5. Greed

**~ GREED ~ **

Hanna woke up to her alarm blasting, signaling that it was time to get ready for work. For the first time that weekend, there was an empty space in the bed next to her. She leaned back against the covers and thought about Caleb's insatiable hunger and the rabid tryst they had dived head first into. She was fresh off her breakup with Sean and falling into bed with Caleb was dangerous territory but she didn't care. For once she felt free and uninhibited.

She rolled out of bed and tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen. The floors were sticky with the remnants of their water fight and she knew she would be up late making sure her floors were spotless once again.

Then she made herself a pot of coffee and rifled through the fridge to find something decent to eat. She bit into a muffin and then headed upstairs to her bedroom. She slipped into a pair of sweats, finished her breakfast, and then headed to the studio for work.

As usual, Hanna was ushered through to hair and makeup and then dressed in an outfit picked out by the girls in the wardrobe department. Then she walked onto the set and found Caleb. At first sight, her breath was shallow and she pretended to read through her script while she tried to compose herself.

"Hey," he drummed his fingers against the wall next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," she smirked.

Before either could say another word, they were interrupted by a petite woman with a dark-haired bob. Hanna remembered her as the bimbo clinging to Caleb at the upfronts.

"Caleb, don't forget our interview," she said with a sweet smile.

"Of course," his fingers lingered on the small of her back. "Do you want to just wait in my dressing room?"

"Uh yeah, sure," she smiled hopping off toward the hallway.

"Who's that?" Hanna asked.

"Oh Miranda?" he shrugged. "She's a reporter for some budding magazine. They asked me to be their first cover."

"Oh okay," Hanna said.

"Call for talent!" the AD interrupted, prompting Hanna and Caleb to take their places.

They ran through the scene quickly and then began filming. Hanna had trouble concentrating as her eyes scanned Caleb's body, remembering the way his muscles pressed against hers. Then her thoughts drifted toward the skinny twit waiting in his dressing room.

This Miranda person was a little too eager for her taste. It's not like she had any sort of hold over Caleb, but he did just spend the weekend with her and seeing him with his hands on another woman made her a little jealous.

"Action!"

Shit, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry," Hanna interrupted. "Can I get one minute?"

"Sure," the director called. "Cut camera."

"Thanks," Hanna said.

She buried herself back in her script and quickly ran through the lines. She needed a moment to remember why she was at work. She didn't need Caleb getting in her head and monopolizing her thoughts.

"Ready to go?" the AD asked.

"Uh yeah," Hanna nodded.

They took the take again. This time, Hanna didn't falter. She pushed Caleb out of her mind and focused on his character. It was easy when she had similar feelings toward the actor as her character felt toward his.

When the scene was done, she went back to her dressing room to collect her thoughts. On the wall was her invitation to the upfronts. It felt like an omen, a preview of her weekend tryst with Caleb and a reminder of the brunette competing for his attention.

In reality, it wasn't really a competition. Caleb didn't owe her anything. In fact, he had helped her through a bad breakup but that didn't make her his girlfriend. But the uncertainty was driving her insane. She needed to know what she meant to Caleb and she needed to know now.

Hanna dropped her script on the vanity table and strolled right down the hall to his dressing room. She knocked twice. No answer. She heard some rustling inside and let her imagination wander off. Then the door opened.

Miranda stepped out buttoning up her blouse. Behind her, Caleb stood in the doorway. His hair was tousled and the impression of Miranda's plum lipstick left a trail down his neck.

"Hanna, hi," he said in between shallow breaths.

"I was just..." she was in shock. She couldn't even process.

"Well thanks," Miranda told him. "For the interview."

The brunette slipped away and Hanna moved to follow her, until Caleb grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can explain," he told her.

"You don't owe me an explanation," she replied.

"Hanna, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know we were..."

"We're not," she shook her head. "You guys can..."

"No," he pleaded. "Miranda and I, we...we know each other from before. This was dumb and stupid. It shouldn't have happened."

"It's okay," Hanna told him. "You're allowed to do what you want. We just work together."

She slipped out of his grasp and headed back down the hallway toward her own dressing room. As she turned out of his eyeshot, a tear slipped down her face. She had no right to expect him to stay monogamous toward her, but it still hurt that he couldn't keep his grubby hands off of other girls, especially after the scene they had made in her kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, this one was tough but I promise you'll love the next one. It's called Gluttony. I promise things will look up. I just didn't want to give them a happy ending too quickly. It ruins all the fun. Like always, ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	6. Gluttony

**~ GLUTTONY ~ **

Hanna finished packing her suitcase. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of ripped denim shorts and a neon green tank top. She slid into her tennis shoes and then slung her bag over her shoulders. A second later a car pulled into her driveway and the driver honked loudly.

Hanna grabbed her bag and tossed it in the trunk before sitting down in the passenger seat next to Emily. The brunette gunned the engine and gave Hanna a bright smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "So what is this thing exactly?"

"It's only the most amazing concert ever!" Emily explained. "We have every band you can imagine and then raging parties before during and after."

"Since when are you such a fan of the indie rock scene?" Hanna teased.

"Since I started dating a girl in a band," Emily replied.

"And there it is," Hanna laughed.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a seedy motel. Emily parked outside of room twelve. Then they grabbed their bags and dropped them on the bed before fighting over the mirror to try and get ready.

"Ready?" Emily asked grabbing a light jacket and shoving it in her tote bag.

"Let's bounce," Hanna smiled.

They walked a few blocks to the open park where throngs of people were lining up outside. Emily pulled out their tickets and handed one to Hanna. Then they ventured toward the all access line and were quickly ushered inside toward the bright lights and loud music.

"This is awesome!" Hanna said looking around.

"Come on," Emily grabbed her hand. "Paige is playing in ten minutes."

Emily guided them toward the stage where a large group of people had already gathered. The crowd was thick and they could hardly see the stage from where they were sitting.

"Shit," Emily breathed.

"Woah! Language," they heard from behind them.

Hanna turned to see Caleb wearing a beaten up black t-shirt and jeans. His aviator glasses hid most of his face but she recognized that mischievous smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Same as you," he replied. "Listening to good music."

"Are we gonna stand here and chat all day or what?" Emily said exasperated.

"She's a little upset," I said. "We can't see from back here."

"Come on," Caleb grabbed their hands and pushed his way toward the front of the crowd.

"You fucking did it!" Emily smiled.

Then she blew a kiss to Paige. Hanna stood awkwardly wedged between her best friend and the guy she had slept with all weekend.

"So," he turned to her, "is everything cool with us?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I guess, I mean," he sighed. "We don't really talk anymore, like off set."

"We never really did," she reminded him. "You gave me a ride home once which was very kind and then the other weekend, well that did start out as a work thing."

"So we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied.

The show started and their turned their attention to the stage. As the first song came to an end, their finger tips grazed. Hanna instinctively jolted her hand away. The music started up again, this time a fast dance song. Emily and Hanna danced up and down and Caleb gazed as she rocked out to the music.

When the song was over, they stopped and Hanna nearly toppled over. Caleb grabbed her waist and pulled her close to help her steady. Their eyes locked. For a moment, neither said a word.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Caleb replied.

Hanna was stable again but Caleb's fingers were still glued to her waist. She felt the warmth of his hand and let herself lean against him. She could tell Caleb was smiling as he wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her close. A slow ballad began and he placed a delicate kiss on her exposed shoulder. She snaked a hand around his neck and turned to kiss him.

"Hey," he whispered in between kisses. "Want to go somewhere else?"

She nodded and tapped Emily before sneaking out through the crowd. Caleb grabbed her hand and they toppled around on the dry grass until they reached a row of food stands. Caleb sat down on a park bench and Hanna straddled the bench next to him.

Then he placed his hand on her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her again. Her hands landed on his neck and she pulled him close. She lifted her legs and draped them across his as he laid her down on the bench. Then she pushed him away for a second.

"Wait," she said, "what about _Miranda_."

"Can we not do this?" he asked.

"Look," she sat up, "I'm not expecting anything from you. I just, I was cheated on recently. The last thing I want is to be the other woman."

"You don't have anything to worry about," he told her. "Miranda and I are just colleagues who got a little carried away."

"Kind of like us," she smirked.

"Yeah," he kissed her again. "Kind of like us."

"Come on!" Hanna stood up. "Let's rage."

She ran toward the stage with Caleb following closely behind. On the way they stumbled into a VIP tent where they downed a couple shots and got a little buzzed. Then they found Emily and Paige and headed back toward the bright sun and wild music. Caleb took the lead and helped them settle into the crowd for the next show.

"Having fun?" he asked Hanna.

"Loads," she smirked sliding her hand under his shirt.

She felt the alcohol rising to her brain as he kissed her again. For once in her life, she was acting stupid and impulsive and she loved every second of it.

"Hey," Paige tapped her and handed her a lit joint.

Emily gave her an approving nod. Hanna took a drag and then handed it to Caleb.

"Want some?" she exhaled the smoke into the sky.

He winked and took a drag. Then he turned to Hanna and kissed her again. She slid her arms around his neck and his hands slithered down her thighs before he hoisted her into his arms.

"You know what," she whispered. "I'm ready to go somewhere else."

"Like where?" he asked.

"I have a room across the street," she licked her lips.

"Okay," he laughed placing her back on the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	7. Lust

**~ LUST ~ **

Hanna laid against the pillows staring at the ceiling. There was a small patch coming from the wall that lined the bathroom. She assumed there was probably a plumbing problem. Next to her, Caleb slept soundly. It was weird. She had never let herself act in such an impulsive way. She blamed it on the alcohol and the drugs and the music.

The droning melodies from the park across the street wafted in gently shaking the window panes and rocking their hotel room. The setting sun cast a warm glow through the room and Hanna felt her eyes getting heavy with sleep. Then the door opened wide and Emily came storming in with Paige in tow.

"Oh shit," she muffled her giggles with her hand when she realized who was in the bed with Hanna.

"Shut up," Hanna hissed at her as Caleb stirred awake.

"Dude," Paige laughed plopping down in an armchair while Emily quickly changed into a new outfit.

But it was too late. Caleb's eyes opened slowly and his broad arms stretched across the bed. He turned to her, his expression revealed that he was confused with his new surroundings, and squinted.

"Okay sorry," Emily grabbed her purse. "We're off."

"Fuck you!" Hanna scoffed as she and Paige scurried back out into the night.

"So," Caleb laughed when they were alone.

"Yeah," Hanna smirked. "We don't uh..."

He pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her. Then he kissed her slowly and sensually as he raised his body over hers. She giggled as his kisses sent tingles down her spine.

"We don't have to talk about it," Caleb said in between kisses.

His lips move to her neck and then her shoulder before his head disappeared under the covers. Hanna's fingers grabbed a handful of the sheets as he moved further down her stomach. Caleb parted her legs and she felt his floppy hair splayed across her knee.

"Oh fu-" she bit her lip.

She gripped the bedpost and bucked her hips as he explored every inch of her with his warm wet tongue. It was ecstasy. A wave of pleasure soared through her body and she let out a series of tiny whimpers before Caleb resurfaced once again with a sly smile plastered on his face. He gave her a quick wink and then laid down next to her.

"I don't get you," she laughed turning to face him.

"What's not to get?" he shrugged. "I like you, Hanna Marin."

"I would hope so," she smirked. "You did just go down on me."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," he kissed her arm.

"So," she sighed. "What now?"

"I don't know," he turned to face her.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Then he kissed her softly. Hanna giggled and turned around letting her hair slide in front of his face as he left a trail of soft kisses on her shoulder. Caleb's warm hand rested on her stomach and she slid her fingers in between his.

"Are we..." she paused, "are we cuddling?"

"Yeah, and?" he scoffed.

"I kind of like it," she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it.

Then she closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep with Caleb's strong arms holding her close to his chest.


End file.
